Ranma Fractions
by NRMania
Summary: Ranma's Curse was on a timer... now that that time is up Ranma is stuck in female form... many female forms. How will everyone else deal with this? Ranma surely won't, since her existence is very much straight out of an Ecchi Manga now. (Don't stab me.)
1. Chapter 1: Failure To Apply

Ranma: Gene Fractions

Chapter One: Failure To Apply

The moment Ranma saw Happosai _Drinking_ the cask of Jusenkyo water was the moment something inside Ranma died.

The idea that a cure to his curse was _right there_ and the grandmaster to the martial arts he was a practitioner of drank it like Sake... Fate clearly was not on his side.

Especially since it was that day...

[*The day Ranma was cursed*]

 _Ranma was rather confused when the Guide to Jusenkyo led him away from his father for 'private conversation'_

" _So what's up?" Ranma asked._

" _Customer must have their attention brought to spring they drowned in... it wasn't just any regular girl with tragic story that fell in the water."_

 _The Jusenkyo Guide explained to Ranma that the girl who drowned in that particular 'girl pool' wasn't purely human, their family had the ability to switch with different 'demi-humans'... anything that looked relatively humanoid or had a human form could be turned into with the right circumstances_

 _But surprisingly the girl who drowned did so with her own volition and explained something to the Guide's ancestor, who in return wrote it down so the message could be spread._

" _My ability will be locked away from anyone cursed in my spring for two years... during that time any Jusenkyo water will make the ability become lost. If that time passes the person cursed will gain my ability indefinitely and will also lose their previous form."_

 _Ranma was shocked, but luckily the Guide explained that there was a spring of drowned boy that he knew of, and would gladly lead him to it._

 _Unluckily... Genma had other plans and had a one track mind about the first help the Guide mentioned, the Village nearby._

 _Ranma tried again and again over the three years, but problems kept springing up which prevented him from removing the ticking time bomb of his girl curse._

[*back*]

Which leads him to this day, the last chance to be truly human was literally trickling away into the gullet of the gnome-like pervert.

Then... pain.

So much pain.

Ranma heard his 'fiancés' calling out his name as he felt his body lose height, weight and something important to a male.

This would be the last time a change of the same sort would happen to him.

No turning back...

[*The next day*]

Ranma awoke to a familiar ceiling; Doctor Tofu's to be exact.

"Ah, you are awake now Ranma?" said doctor called out, causing Ranma to turn their head.

"Hey doc." They said in a voice attempting to be cocky, but ended up falling short... and short was the height of a mountain.

"So I expect you know that your curse is locked?"

"Yup."

"Do you know how to fix it?"

"Not this time." With that Ranma climbed off the hospital bed he was put on and started to walk out the door.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Not sure just yet, but if I end up dead it might be a good idea to donate my body to science... if what the guide said was true anyway." With that Ranma walked outside.

A few minutes later he was back at the Tendo Home.

She was quick to notice Kasumi was cleaning up what was earlier known as a wedding all alone... well what she could anyway, house chunks would still need to be put back where they belonged by professionals.

Ranma quickly walked into the house, sighing to herself as she did so.

She was just about to walk up the stairs before a hand stopped her; the familiar pixie cut hair style made the locked teen internally sigh again.

"We need to talk Saotome." Nabiki said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Let me get changed out of this suit and we can talk all you want." Ranma said as she shoved past the girl and headed upstairs to the guest room which she slept in with her father.

"Fine." Nabiki said, surprising Ranma slightly. The Ice Queen of Nerima wasn't one to back down so easily... especially not for herself.

After heading into the place she called 'his/hers' (partially) she quickly got changed before searching her pack, intent on looking for a couple specific objects which she never hoped to need

[*Jusenkyo, the day of curse*]

" _If customer is unable to become uncursed in the allotted time, they will need these." The Guide said as he rifled through one of the shelves in his home._

 _A few moments later the man presented two things, a very large leather-bound book and a red silk scarf embroidered with black._

" _Scarf apparently makes and creates clothes fitting for form; book contains information and was given by drowned girl. Please return if you manage to cure self."_

[*Return*]

Ranma pulled out the scarf and stared at it for a few moments before wrapping it around her neck, the silk was cold to the touch but Ranma knew she would need to get used to it.

Next came the book, something the she had never hoped to actually have a need to read, the large thing even held a recognisable weight to the martial artist, this was rather surprising for even a book its size to hold.

'Maybe the pages have something on them to make it weigh mo- woah!'

Ranma thought 'woah' for one reason, that being that it wasn't weighty pages... it was more pages.

'The book is kind of like a 'Tardis' from that English TV show then? Cool I guess...' Ranma thought as she slammed the parchments closed once more and headed down the stairs to have her... talk... with Nabiki

'Time to face the music I guess...'

A few moments later he was sitting opposite of Nabiki, who looked at him like he was an arson who just burned down a money printer that she owned.

"Now since this was your wedding an all, all damages will be paid for by you. The suit that was hired for you is also in complete tatters, so you need to pay for that too..." Nabiki continued off all the things he needed to pay for.

"Food was pretty expensive as well, that'll add an extra to your payments required."

"Invitations were especially made for the wedding too, gold leaf and everything so that means an extra..."

The word 'invitations' made Ranma's martial arts attuned mind switch to a 'smart state', a sudden thought flashing through her head making her grin slightly.

"Now wait just a moment there, Nabiki... you said something about Invitations... how many did you order?"

"Not many, only sent to family friends and the like, the wedding was put on hush-hush by daddy and Genma... but they still cost quite a handful of yen, which will be coming out of your hands of course..." Nabiki said idly before continuing to increase her costs by adding even more charged.

"Who did you give them to?"

Nabiki suddenly stopped her 'money talk'.

"Just family friends, you know?" Internally the 'Ice Queen' started sweating.

"Hmmm," Ranma got up from the cushion she was sitting cross-legged on, "You know just now I noticed something... how did Kuno and the others get an invitation?"

"That is beside the point, Saotome... word of mouth must have spread it quickly, Nerima's secrets are barely kept from anyone."

"You are contradicting yourself there, Nabiki... you just said that the wedding was 'hush-hush', but continued by saying that it 'spread by word of mouth'... whose mouth was that hmm?"

Ranma's gaze upon the taller girl suddenly darkened, causing Nabiki to visibly sweat this time.

"W-well I-"

"I think you did it." Ranma said bluntly, her arms going under her voluptuous breasts, making them look much bigger than Ranma would like for them to look (if she knew)

"Now why would I do that? Why would I ruin my future brother-in-law's wedding?" Nabiki said, trying to get Ranma's attention off 'his' 'genius idea'.

"Just like why you make me pay to get some hot water... the money." Ranma said simply.

'I never expected to one-up Nabiki... maybe this body is making me smarter after the powers got unlocked?' The girl thought to herself as she absentmindedly twirled a tail of her scarf.

Finally Nabiki spoke up once more.

"Alright fine, I told the others about the wedding for money... what of it Saotome? It's not like you actually wanted to marry Akane." Nabiki said, thinking she had turned the tides once more

"Of course not, I am still too young for that, so is Akane... plus I can't even marry her anyway anymore, which is your fault."

"What on earth do you mean, Saotome? Can't handle a failed wedding, honour demands you need to run away?" Nabiki questioned cheekily, in an attempt to regain some of her own 'Mercenary' tendencies which had drifted off during the conversation.

"Curse is locked; I was on a timer which ended just as soon as the old perv drank the cure." Ranma replied honestly.

"Seriously? I want proof here." Nabiki said back.

Ranma decided to humour the 'Ice Queen' and picked up the hot tea which Nabiki had 'kindly' prepared and poured a curse measurement of it onto her head.

Apart from the flinch from the near-blistering liquid... nothing.

"Now if you are done trying to swindle money I don't have because you took it all, I have some things to do."

Nabiki just sat there in silence. She quickly confirmed that the tea was still hot too... and managed to burn her tongue.

'Maybe I shouldn't have kept the heat under this while talking with Ranma... even if it might have given me a little extra money if I sold it.'

[*Elsewhere, just after the wedding*]

Ryoga Hibiki plodded along, his thoughts brimming with 'revenge against Ranma'.

Sadly, Ryoga did not realise where he just ended up, the anger from yesterday's attempted marriage had left him glowing red and green with rage and depression.

Where did he end up? Back to his main trouble's cause, Jusenkyo... now flooded from a battle which happened a few mere moons ago.

The chaotic nature of Jusenkyo had worked hard to repurpose itself, the single curse pools that had become a literally become lake now worked at random.

And it could feel an original curse...

With a little tug Ryoga's legs started walking in a different direction, but he didn't really care thanks to the bubbling cauldron of emotions he felt.

And then he took the plunge, yelping slightly as he fell in the water with his eyes closed

[*Jusenkyo Lake's Realm of Drowned Spirits*]

 _The lake's many lost souls started wrestling with each-other for a chance to curse the boy._

 _Soon enough the only ones battling for the chance of cursing the boy was a girl and a strong but young dragon._

" _You know, we don't exactly need to fight now, just mix the curse up." The girl said while she dodged a blast of energy._

 _The dragon stopped its rapid fire attacks... and a few moments later it nodded._

" _Let's do it." The girl said as she put her hand on the large reptilian being._

 _Both sent out their curses, which intertwined like lovers in a dance._

 _Moments later the squeal of a piglet was heard as the much stronger curse took its place._

 _All this happened in mere seconds._

[*The Visible Jusenkyo Area*]

Ryoga quickly attempted to pull themselves out the water and was quick to succeed.

"Odd, I would have thought with the drop I did the climb up would be harder in... what is wrong with my voice... why do I have a voice?"

Ryoga opened his eyes and looked down to find that the floor was much closer than it should be...

A few miles away the Jusenkyo guide and his child Plum heard a very feminine scream.

[*Tendo 'guest room'*]

Ranma sighed to herself as she lay on her Futon; the day was very much a struggle with Akane seemingly thinking that her cleaning up wedding mess with Kasumi was 'perverted'.

There was also the wining from Genma about him 'acting like a girl' and asking why he hadn't got any hot water to turn back into a boy.

He expected Nabiki to get them to pay for the information of her lock... but surprisingly Nabiki said nothing.

A sudden loud Panda-snore brought Ranma out her thoughts and let them drift elsewhere.

'It is only a matter of time before this ability I gained activates... so maybe I can pick up on some things from the book.' The locked girl thought as she pulled out the leather bound pages from her pack and flipped open to the front page.

It read as follows:

 _Hello there._

 _If you are reading this then you have gained my powers, if it was because you wanted them... thank you._

 _If something happened which prevented you finding a cure in time... I'm sorry._

 _Either way life is going to get crazy for you now._

Ranma snorted, life was already crazy

 _Anyway, if you heard information about me from the current guide of Jusenkyo you must be wondering how it works and how this book will help you._

 _Well let me explain._

 _When I was born the population of 'demi-humans' was extremely low and having trouble flourishing... mainly from fear and other things._

 _Earth's solution? Me. When I reached a mature age I found that with certain triggers my form would change to fit one of them... only with a slightly different way of repopulation._

 _I was somehow able to get a female... pregnant._

 _Of course it wasn't as simple as that, the female had to actually want a child... or it had to be a full moon (explained later)_

 _And so that was how I lived my life, finding people who would be willing to help 'expand the gene pool for Earth'... but it wasn't exactly that simple. The time wasn't right._

 _So after I logged every possible form I could change into... I took the plunge._

 _And so you are left with my powers... my 'curse'. I hope you have better chances than me in the age you live in... And I hope life is as simple as it can be._

 _Thank you._

 _Gaea._

Ranma wasn't exactly pleased with her findings, the fact that her locked form was because humanity were fools.

But she could also understand it... fear caused a lot of problems.

Ranma flicked to the next page and found it conveniently as an index, and it marked a specific page to be titled as 'basic form'

 _The basic form is what you will be in naturally without any triggers; it is made to be entirely human and has other key things to help with life._

 _1: High intelligence... well at least I liked to think I was smart._

 _2: Peak physical strength. I trained very hard to keep my body strong to I expect you to do the same, might I suggest martial arts?_

 _3: Beauty. Apparently Earth had a very naughty mind, because being sexy is in my DNA._

 _Of course there will be changes to this when you receive the curse. I was born with green hair like my own mother, but I get the feeling Jusenkyo will take some things from your own parentage to fit you in better after the changes are complete._

It certainly made sense to Ranma, her mother had said a few times that she looked like 'a better looking younger her', something that even she blushed at even as a boy.

Her reading continued for quite some time, most of it just skimming to see what she should expect, but eventually her own yawn made her realise she needed to sleep.

The next day was most certainly not going to be better than the current one.

[*The Future*]

Kuroko Smith's job had quite a few guidelines.

One of them was rather confusing to her though.

'Any rules placed are inactive in Nerima. Do not attempt entry into Nerima, only in extreme circumstances may a worker request entry into Nerima.'

She never particularly understood why this was exactly a guideline... but needless to say her interest was piqued when many demi-humans she dealt with went there in their spare time.

Of course the 'no-rule zone' was interesting to most...

But Suu?

What use would Suu have in Nerima.

And Kii most certainly hated cities... but went to the district too!

The list went on...

What was so special about Nerima?

[*Return...*]

The nostalgic feeling of slightly slimy Koi pond met Ranma's body as she woke up, the cry of "you've gone sloppy" from her father was also a common occurrence.

Her mood not recovering from the day before, she quickly disposed of him by tossing him into the koi pond too and hitting a pressure point which sent the Panda-formed martial artist into an unconscious state.

"Would you like some hot water Ranma?" The ever present lady of the house Kasumi asked as she walked back into the home.

"I'll pass today; do you want any help in the kitchen?"

Kasumi was rather surprised with the question, but nodded and smiled in a manner which made Ranma's rivals normally back down.

Around ten minutes later Nabiki came down the stairs dead to the world, Kasumi was quick to place her life-blood of coffee in front of her.

"I'm going out for a walk... I'll see you at school Nabiki." Ranma said a couple minutes later.

Nabiki, who was chugging half her mug and was uncaring about the scalding heat, let out a small noise of agreement.

And so Ranma left the Tendo home, completely contempt just taking a stroll around the town.

Well that was up until he heard an oddly familiar call.

"Ranma! Because of you I've seen hell!"

"Took you only two days before you actually got back to Nerima, Ryoga. I'm surpr-

Whatever Ranma was going to say drifted away from her lips silently when she looked at her rival's form.

Instead of the bulky male form, there was now a green haired, yellow eyed little girl swimming in his shirt, the yellow socks being the only thing on their feet. The combat umbrella normally carried by them was being dragged across the floor as the 'boy' tried to give a threatening look... which was failing as the scrunched up face only looked more adorable.

The thing that interested Ranma though was the green lizard tail, scaled wings and small ivory coloured horns that peeked out from under the 'boy's' head of hair.

"New curse? I suppose it's better than the previous one you had." Ranma commented as she watched Ryoga drag their umbrella towards Ranma.

Ranma wouldn't mention the idle thought of 'cute' that sprung up in their head to anyone.

"Gunna... kill... you..." The martial artist breathed out.

Ranma stood there, unsure what to do at that moment.

Finally Ryoga managed to get close to Ranma and tried to swing the weapon/rain blocker at them.

The swing wasn't much though and ended up falling short and hitting a little bit away from Ranma.

"You okay there Ryoga, it looks like you might needs some help."

"I won't accept help from the likes of you, Ranma!" Ryoga cried out as they once again tried another overhead swing, only to end up falling on the floor this time.

After two more tries Ranma finally took pity on the cursed individual and pulled them to their feet, removing the 'deadly weapon' from their grasp as she did so.

"Ryoga, I saw you two days ago as a... you know. I don't think you have had that new body long enough to swing your umbrella around long enough."

"S-shut up!" Ryoga's wings and tail twitch in annoyance, "I'll get you... even in this form."

"Good luck with that then. I'm going to be late for school so I can't dawdle. Good luck with trying to kill me I suppose."

With a couple pats on the tiny martial artist's head as her goodbye Ranma walked to Furinkan High, Ryoga's umbrella in hand.

 **Okay, I can't deny it now. I have problems.**

 **I need to stick to a single story but I can't.**

 **But just to let you know updates to some of my other stories are properly in the works... in the meantime, go watch Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid.**

 **If you can read my sh*t and enjoy it, I'm sure you won't mind that.**

 **Returning to orbit.**

 **Cya.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Sticky Situation

Ranma Fractions

Chapter Two: A Sticky Situation

Ranma found sighing was a natural reply to any event now, her arrival at school was met with a Kuno spouting his usual nonsense.

But this time... Ranma was actually smart and decided to use that smartness in a rather... odd way.

"Oh Tatewaki, my true love!" The 'feminine charm' was laid on thick like someone addicted to butter having toast, "The dreaded sorcerer has met his demise very recently but his soul still holds on like a mere baby holding onto their mother. There is only one way you can remove the rest of his soul. You must find the legendary ingredients of Fireblossom, Daybloom, Moonglow, Waterleaf, Blinkroot, Deathweed and Shiverthorn. Once you have found these ingredients you must mix them together into water and consume the liquid produced while holding onto my gaze on a full moon. When this happens, then I will give you a child"

Tatewaki Kuno's eyes grew wide at Ranma's 'true words' and held his bokken high in the air with a determined look on this face.

"Do not worry my Pigtailed Goddess. I will find these ingredients you speak of post-haste and free you from the dark sorcerer's shackles! We shall have a family together!"

With that, Kuno ran off to find his sister in an attempt to find the ingredients. Surely she must know where these herbs would be?

Little did he know, Ranma had just plunged him into quite the dastardly trap, if what Gaia's book said was true. Let us look into what it says, shall we?

[*DA BOOK*]

 _Recently I have found myself stumbling upon a most peculiar book in an apothecary which specialized in... Interesting ingredients_

 _It spoke of mixing seven herbs together to make a mixture that could change the gender of the drinker permanently... or until the person drinks another draught of the 'gender change potion'_

[*DA BOOK*]

 _I previously mentioned full moons, didn't I?_

 _Well that is something that most demi-humans deal with, so in connection we must too. On the night of a full moon our more primal instincts come out and certain... urges become more active._

 _Sadly, this also means the whole 'get women pregnant' thing becomes a guarantee with anyone you... well you know._

 _On the plus side for them, your form will actually change to something that somewhat matches what they might want._

[*Back to Ranma*]

Ranma was quick to realise that Kuno was probably the best choice for this time for three reasons

1: People do crazy things for love

2: Kuno is too idiotic for people to actually care about him... unless their problem is because of him.

3: If Kuno is the problem, deal with him.

And what a better way to deal with Kuno than to start something your body was designed for.

Now that Kuno was out of the way for an indefinite amount of time Ranma made her way towards the school.

"RANMAAAA BAAKKKAAA"

The martial artist turned just in time to see a mallet aimed in an overhead swing... directly at her face.

'Oh de-

This was Ranma's final thought before her body made spider-cracks on the schools walkway.

But then, out of everyone's sight as they ignored the semi-regular occurrence... Ranma started leaking pink.

In fact, her entire body started turning into a sticky pink blob moment by moment; her clothes went damp with the gel substance that made Ranma's current body... except for the scarf.

Soon the now slimy Ranma pulled herself out the indented ground and shook her head in annoyance, causing the odd red tipped antennae that had had found itself on her head to wobble around.

She looked down and stared at her new body with her jelly-like blue orbs which looked like eyes.

'Already? I feel all... Gooey... My head feels all funny... What did the book say about... I'm a slime right? Slimes were... yes... I remember.' Ranma's thoughts got progressively slower and... Giggly as they went on.

Finally Ranma did eventually remember what she read idly about slimes from the book.

[*THA BOOK*]

 _Slimes are actually more interesting than most would think... stories told about how they are simple minded are both true and not true..._

 _First thing that you need to know is the 'trigger' for the slime form is heavy blunt force, our body turns us into something resistant to this force and as such we become something that can sustain heavy damage and get up..._

 _Our slime form is also random on what 'sub species' we are..._

 _If you manage to turn into a Pink Slime, you might find yourself thinking 'flowery thoughts'. Not to worry, that is just what your slime is made of having some minor effects on your mind._

 _I suppose it has another side effect of being a semi-addictive aphrodisiac to the person who touches it... it happens in a much stronger manner if put in a... orifice..._

 _I wish you luck._

[*Back to Ranma*]

'Right... yeah... what was I doing?' The currently ditzy slime girl thought.

Her mind drifted as she looked around, suddenly a pang of recognition dinged in her head.

'Classes! I'm late to class; hopefully I can get there in time.'

So Ranma slipped her way into the school, clueless about how her clothes slipped off her body as she did so.

Soon all that remained was her scarf, which shifted into a water-proof coat and boots coloured red.

[*A few minutes later*]

Akane was fuming, her perverted 'fiancé' literally tried to seduce Kuno right in front of her... maybe the boy was more perverted than she had ever thought before.

And now he was almost late for class!

Suddenly the door drifted open, many of the other students expecting a slightly bruised cursed martial artist to enter.

They were most certainly surprised by the petite pink slime girl that entered, naked except for a red rain coat and rubber boots.

"Sorry for late!" The slime said childishly, her hand waving back and forth and splattering little droplets of her gooey body on the floors and walls.

"Name?" the teacher said with a sigh.

"Ranma!" the slime giggled out, causing most students to sigh themselves.

To them this meant one of two things

1: this is another fiancé looking for Ranma.

2: this was Ranma.

Option 2 got majority vote when mumbles spread around class about the 'girl's figure looking familiar'

"Okay then... take your seat then 'Ranma'" The teacher said over the class' mumbling crowd, causing the slime girl to skip to Ranma's usual seat and sit down.

Class went 'normally' after that.

[*The Future*]

What people didn't actually know was that some slimes actually could taste what their body consumed... Suu was one of them.

Kurusu eventually found out about it and had to ask her about something he was wondering.

"If you can taste, why do you eat Miaa's creations?"

The blue coloured slime smiled and gave her reply.

"It tastes like home."

[*Return to the present*]

Lunch quickly came by rather quickly after that... Quite possibly because lessons were mostly ignored in favour of watching the Pink Slimy Ranma.

Akane had decided during that time she would try to avoid Ranma until this 'event' blew over... But that was a problem when students started eating.

Ranma forgot her lunch.

"Hey Akane, is that Ranma looking at you?" Akane's friend Sayuri said to her.

The mallet wielder turned and noted that what Sayuri said was true, Ranma was indeed staring at her from amongst the crowd that had surrounded her and was asking quite a few questions.

With an annoyed sound she closed her bento and stamped over to the cursed boy, causing the crowd to disperse in an attempt to avoid getting into the cross-fire.

"What do you want Baka, that sick mind of yours thinking of what you can do in that body?" Akane growled at him.

"Ranma not thinking about that currently, was going to ask for some lunch, Ranma forgot theirs."

With a groan Akane held out her boxed lunch while turning her head away from the 'boy'

"Take it, I was full anywa-

*Squelch*

Suddenly the martial artist's hand felt cold... And sticky.

She turned, her eyes widening as she looked at what caused the feeling.

Ranma had literally eaten her hand and pulled the box into her body.

"Thank you!" Ranma cried out in an un-Ranma-like way before running out of sight while she let the food dissolve in her body.

Akane stared at her hand for a few moments before squealing out in disgust and running into the bathroom to try and wipe away the Ranma residue.

Out of the way from the students Ranma pulled herself into a random corner and watched the food in her body dissolve

Soon after that all that was left was the bento box, drifting around in her body like a fruit in a bowl of jello.

Ranma realised in her currently child mind that she should really get to her next class and walked with a slippery skip to her step back into the school

What she didn't know was her receiving lunch actually sparked something rather… odd

[*Girls Bathroom, Earlier*]

Akane growled in annoyance as she looked at her pink covered hand.

'Stupid Ranma, why couldn't he have just taken it and been done. He had to be all perverted and did that…'

It was then Akane noticed an odd flowery smell which she quickly pin-pointed to the remnants of Ranma that was on her hand.

'What is Ranma made of, Jello you know with it being Ranma and all I bet he turned into something edible because he likes eating so much.'

This thought made Akane bring the pink gel to her mouth and gave it a gentle lick.

'I-its good?!'

All of the girl's previous annoyance faded as she continued to clean of her hand from the sweet and flowery tasting goop.

'Maybe I can get some more…' Akane's cheeks started to flush with pink as her body heated up.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and properly washed her hands before heading to classes herself.

[*After School*]

Ranma left the school grounds without a care in the world, her skipping causing most male students to knock themselves unconscious from her bouncing breasts that were barely hidden in her rain coat.

"Hey Ranma!" said slime-girl turned at the call and giggled at the person walking towards her.

"Akane!" Ranma giggled out to the rather flushed looking female.

"C-can I walk home with you?"

"W-wait, weren't we going to get ice cre-" Sayuri, who was just about to cut in from next to the girl, was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"Yes Akane can walk with Ranma! Very happy to do so." the bubbly gelatine female replied, grabbing Akane's arm and pulling her towards the gates.

"I'll talk to you later g-guys." Akane chittered out with a strangely euphoric look on her face.

Ranma dragged Akane along for a while after that, only stopping when a thought ran by her mind.

"Wait, why does Akane want to come home with Ranm-

Ranma was cut off by a full on kiss to her lips, a tongue ran through her 'mouth' and dragged away some of it.

"Because I need you!" Akane cried out with feverish eyes as she dragged the slime girl by the sleeve into a nearby alley.

Ranma's own mind went blank at that moment, instincts that had recently awakened thought one thing.

 _"She wants it, she wants you to make her yours… do it."_

Ranma's form destabilized, slipping out the coat and began making it's way up Akane's body, who mewled out and pleasure as the cool body of her fiancé started wriggling around her.

"Akane has Ranma." Was the last thing the girl heard before the world turned white.

 **HOLD UP HOLD UP**

 **Now let me get one thing straight here, I described this story as 'Ecchi' correct?**

 **Which is why this next scene is not going to be seen. I will not be writing lemons and I don't think I'll even be able to.**

 **So for future reference, something like this will be the only thing you see unless someone decides that they want to write the 'lemon' themselves… with my permission of course.**

 **But in order to make it up to you, you get extra future scenes.**

 **Now on with the story.**

[*The Future*]

Kuroko Smith sighed in annoyance.

The tracker she had placed on Suu's Raincoat just blipped once more that the blue slime girl had vanished once more into the forbidden depths of Nerima.

"Hello!" Smith pulled her mind out the gutter when she heard the cheerful cry of the bubbly Ogre nicknamed Tio, who came thumping into the room holding a tray of small un-frosted cakes cakes.

"Hey Tionishia. What are you doing?" The Ogre's boss questioned.

"Just letting these cakes cool slightly, they are just out the oven and I need to cool them before adding the decorations! They are my mother's recipe and I saw we had the ingredients to make them so…"

"Okay then… You never did say where your mother lived and it wasn't on your stat sheet when you were assigned to me."

"Oh, they live in Nerima." Tio said happily as she put the tray on a nearby table, only to yelp slightly as her boss cried out a 'NERIMA?!' and then a few moments later 'THEY?!'

'Oh my, I don't think I was supposed to say that…' The horned female thought to herself as she stared at the raving woman in front of her.

[*End*]

 **Hope that made you feel better… but I'm sure some of you prefer not seeing the saucy content that quite a few M stories hold… even if this story is rated M anyway.**

 **What can I say, I like to be safe with this sort of thing.**

 **Anyway… a pleasure to have you reading this story, thank you for the people who reviewed too.**

 **Going to Orbit**

 **Cya.**


	3. Chapter 3: Caught In A Web

Ranma Fractions

Chapter Three: Caught in a web

[*The Future*]

Draco sometimes felt that she was out of place when with her parents.

Mostly because of the fact their breasts were huge while hers were practically non-existent.

But every time she went to Nerima those cares went away… her 'Mama' always laughed and said that she got it from her 'father'

She supposed it always worked out in the end too… after all the 'next in line for the Musk throne' must be a male after all.

It must be why 'father' always turned back into her original form when out for tribe business even if they felt more comfortable in their female form.

She dared not ask why after her 'father' suddenly overheated and unconsciously created ki steam poured from their ears.

[*Back to the present*]

When Ranma came to her mind was clear and her body no longer felt slimy… but their was a chill on her back which reminded her she was very much naked except for the scarf around her neck.

Yet oddly she felt cloth covering her front, opening her eyes revealed that she was actually covered in a clothed Akane whose clothes were covered in pink stains.

Self preservation instincts ticked on a few moments later.

 _'GET OUTTA THERE'_ A voice in her head cried out… the voice was kind of like her old male body's.

Rather quickly she rolled the other girl's body who woke up when the soft body of her fiancé turned into stony, dirty ground.

"Oww," Akane looked around, her gaze locking onto a rather scared looking Ranma, "Ranma?"

"H-hi Akane…" The boy-locked-into-a-girl-form said shakily as she covered herself with her hands.

Akane looked at the girl who was a slime just hours before… the one who had done things she could never explain with actual words. Her cheeks turned pink as she remembered it.

"Pervert…" The martial artist said to herself, but Ranma flinched when the word met her ears and readied herself for a Mallet to the face.

Only it didn't come… instead she got a hug from the very girl she feared would hit her.

"I meant myself, you dummy. Now we need to go home before our parents find out what happened and set up another wedding." Akane said lightly.

"You aren't mad?" Ranma asked.

"No, in fact I'm sort of glad. If you didn't do that my anger would have probably got the best of me and caused some real problems in the future. You quite literally 'worked the anger out of me.'" Akane giggled out.

The body morph blushed at the idea while letting out a small smile as she looked at the girl who she would have married mere days ago.

"Now we need to get you home, you are wearing nothing but a scarf."

"Eep"

The proper walk back to the Tendo Estate was less 'active' than the previous one, every once and a while Akane would shift and blush when she met Ranma's sight while she mentally cried out that she was being a pervert for still thinking of Ranma like that when just days before she would pummel him for even the thoughts of him having those thoughts would send her into a blind rage.

'Maybe Ranma's slime had more affects on me than I thought… not that I mind of course.' the girl thought before mentally berating herself once more.

When they entered the surrounding area of the Tendo home the both of them could already hear a flash-waterfall being created by Akane's father, the cry of "my baby is missing" was also there. It seemed Genma couldn't take so many tears as there was also Panda-growls of annoyance coming from the same room.

"We better sneak upstairs, we were lucky to stay out of everyone's sight when we were coming home but you are still only wearing a scarf and who knows how out parents will react." Akane told her fiancé as they stood in front of the door, which Ranma nodded in agreement to.

Slowly they slid the door open, Ranma dashing up the stairs silently and Akane coming slightly afterwards.

She may still have her clothes, but most of the pink stains were in places that left imaginations running wild… And some of the lower stains were not just pink so that didn't help either.

Akane quickly got changed and went downstairs to distract her Father and his friend, hoping to dissolve any problems that were being created.

[*With Ranma*]

Ranma's favourite past-time came around as soon as she entered her room, past-time, That being sighing.

After she got dressed into another one of her chinese silks she pulled out the book… with the way she and Akane were intimate it was almost a certainty that this 'magic pregnancy would occur'

A bit of page skipping led her to what she was looking for

[*THE BOOK*]

 _Pregnancy is rather odd for whoever we are intimate with and completely varies from whatever form we are in. Time can vary for each species being birthed too…_

 _Slime pregnancy is one of the oddest things though. If a large enough chunk of slime is cut of from it's original body another slime is 'born'… the same occurs inside of the 'mother' we have been intimate with too but during that time the slime absorbs nutrients a way a human baby would. During this time the 'baby' is also fully sentient, and will begin to recognise speech. This gives the slime a strength over regular ones as it normally takes one or two years before a slime gains 'intelligence' to learn more than basic primal instincts._

 _Slime birth occurs three to four months after procreation, the slime will grow increasingly more active during the last week and when the time comes it will quickly escape the mother's womb and begin its first feeding session, be it milk or other fluids._

 _Let it be known that slimes that come from… interaction between us and another are different than most. While a regular slime will survive independently, a child of ours will need love and nurture just like regular children would. Please make sure you treat your children well._

[*THE BOOK READING IS OVER*]

'Well I suppose it will go a lot smoother than what other people go through… but I'm still scared that Akane will kill me.' Ranma thought as she closed the book, the weeping from the baby-man who was the father of three had calmed down so it was time to head downstairs.

As the martial artist entered the living room she heard a cough, turning her head quickly connected the cough to someone.

Nabiki.

That was bad because idle noises usually meant Nabiki wanted something.

"Come with me Ranma. I have something I want to ask you about."

"Sure…" Ranma said in a most certainly unsure manner, making her words redundant.

Akane watched Ranma and her sister head out the room and upstairs, a confused look being sent over to Ranma who shrugged back in return.

The two girls entered Nabiki's room… the fact Nabiki locked it with a key behind them made the hairs on the back of Ranma's neck stand on end.

"So what have you got yourself into huh? Locked, turning into cute slime girls… I'm pretty sure you'll want this on lock-down from your father or mom right?"

'So that was Nabiki's move… wait until I panic about my parents finding out about the "lock" and my first transformation was just a bonus.' Ranma thought to herself.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, now was that all you wanted?" The martial artist said after a while.

"No it isn't… I have a feeling you are hiding more things from me and I want to find out." Nabiki said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well you are not finding out, so can you please unlock the door so I can leave?"

"Not until you tell me what is going on with you. Don't even think about breaking the door down either, you do that and your lack of money won't stop me from getting my pay." The girl's wicked smile grew ten-fold.

'She has no plan of backing down… but I don't either.'

Ranma was willing to go for a verbal battle for as long as it took, but something inside her thought otherwise… it made her ideas drift elsewhere.

'Maybe… I should trap her in a web instead… _maybe I should claim her too… I will thaw out that ice queen and make her mine._ ' The thought made her body tingle… literally

Her hands were the first to change, turning from their calloused but dainty nature to a larger chitinous one, the tips forming claw-like nails. Her hair turned a light lavender and shortened till it reached just above her neck, but kept away from her face. She mentally groaned in annoyance as she felt her newly worn trousers ripped as her legs morphed into their new nature…

That being the form of a sleek, smooth and black spider, the symbol which usually connected to females appearing on the spider abdomen.

Finally, from above her eyes another two pairs formed, making the final sum a rather scary looking bloody red six.

"S-so you were hiding things from me…" Nabiki said unsurely, much like most people spiders were a large nono and seeing her sister's fiance become half of one really pulled her on the edge.

"You really should have let me out… because now I'm not stuck here with you," The half-spider's mouth curled upwards into a wicked grin, revealing a row of fangs as she intricately formed rope-like silk into her hands,"You are stuck in here with me… and I assure you we will be having a lot of fun."

Nabiki was just about to let out a call for help… only for it to fail as the silk Ranma had produced muted it.

"Of course, we can only have fun if you will enjoy it. So just… _Let me do the work, okay my dear?"_

[*Time for a censor future scene*]

Rachnera was one of the oldest out of her very large family… and as such she needed to keep an eye out for her sisters.

Of course… the oldest of the family wasn't exactly one for 'maturity', so when she heard the girl had gone out on one of her journeys she quickly signed herself up for the government project to get out of Nerima and out to try and find her sister.

Sure there were some bumps along the way… being used more worse than the fools her mom used to swindle out for cash was one of them… but eventually she did find her sister.

Suu just so happened to find herself in the same house as her… in love with the same guy too… along with another one of her sisters.

If only she could get her sister to stop with the more 'intimate' greetings she picked up from peaking in at Aunt Akane and Mama's private time.

No matter what she said she could never stop Suu from doing it.

… but she was being a hypocrite about it too she supposed… Lilith had some strange reactions to Arachne discipline methods.

Perhaps being close to Mama does that to people…

[*Let the future steam fade*]

"Now… _Anything else you would like to question me about dear?_ " Ranma whispered into her new lover's ear, who shook in euphoric feeling she had never even thought about trying until mere moments before.

"No mistress, not at all… please may I have one more." The girl whispered meekly.

"Sadly I must pass, Akane can only do so much to distract our parents and I can already feel this form shifting back to normal… of course if you keep the silk ropes I'm sure you could ask later." With one final dominating laugh a ping in Ranma's mind felt the form's job had been done and shifted her body back to normal… albeit with shredded trousers.

A few moments later Ranma's now not as dominating mind realised what she just did… and pulled away the silky smooth bonds that enraptured the other girl.

"Sorry about th-"

Caring for Ranma suddenly ran through the female side of the Tendo family as the other girl gave her a silencing but gentle kiss, which made the shifter go bright tomato colour. A minute passed before Nabiki pulled back with a very non Nabiki smile on her face and whispered something in Ranma's ears.

"Your tab is cleared… just don't forget me after your future endeavours… okay mistress Ranma?"

With that the so called Ice Queen of Furinkan High fell unconscious on her bed, her body curling into a rather submissive looking ball which seemed… cute.

Ranma was frozen in shock… and did the only thing she could think of at that moment.

Unlock the door, run into her own living area and sleep in hopes that the events that just took place were nothing more than just a dream… because only in a dream could she make Akane not angry and Nabiki not money grabbing.

 **Oh poor Ranma, she has no clue does she?**

 **I hope this chapter was to you guy's liking… I feel like people may not like the fact I just had Ranma quite literally F*** Nabiki into submission… more than likely she'll be almost to her normal self in the morning.**

 **Maybe.**

 **And to all the Ranma fanfiction readers out there… does anyone not like the fact there are almost no 'Herb becomes girly' fics out there? Ranma gets pulled into that so much because of his curse but Herb doesn't.**

 **Anyways, I'm off going to orbit.**

 **Cya.**


End file.
